Shattered Peace
by Arraxis
Summary: An assassination attempt leads to the discovery of something horrible on Venom. Will the Star Fox team be able to destroy this threat, or will the Lylat System erupt into another devastating war?


Legal Note: Star Fox does not belong to me. Nintendo owns all rights and characters, except for characters I make up. Characters I make up belong to me, and cannot be used unless I give you permission.

Author's Notes: This is my first story, and I hope you enjoy reading it. I'd like to thank Foxmerc, as his writing has inspired me to start a story of my own. I would also like to thank you, the reader, for taking the time to read my book. All reviews are welcome, and don't be shy to use constructive criticism. With that out of the way, the story can start!

**Shattered Peace**

**Chapter 1**  
The Calm before the Storm

_Two years after the war against Andross  
__Great Fox  
__1124 hours_

After numerous missions set by General Pepper, I finally had enough time to relax. Though Andross was defeated by my own paw, cells of his forces continued to terrorize the Lylat System. I hardly had any time to relax, let alone take a vacation. But now, the entire Star Fox team is taking a vacation on Katina. I couldn't wait to link up with Bill again.

"Message for Fox McCloud." ROB broadcasted over the main communications array. This could only be bad news. I rushed over to the bridge of the Great Fox, intent on finding out what it was.

"Please don't be General Pepper…" I muttered under my breath as I answered the call. General Pepper appeared on the hologram projector with a smile on his face.

"Ah, Fox, glad you could make it." The General seemed in a happy mood, completely unlike him.

"What's wrong this time General? Did a scout have engine trouble? Or is it something important, like a doomsday weapon under development?"

Pepper was unaffected by this remark. In fact, I think his smile became wider. "No, but all the same, I do have a mission for you. Have fun!" Pepper started laughing hard, as if it were the funniest thing ever said.

"Very funny, General, I thought you were going to send me on another life-threatening assignment that only my team could perform."

"Nonsense! Can't an old friend wish someone luck on their holidays?"

"Yes, but not if you pretend it's a life threatening assignment! Whenever you call, it's always a mission."

"Not today, though. But don't worry, I'll find a way to put you in danger sometime soon!" Pepper laughed again and turned off the connection.

Slippy entered the room as the communication ended. "Who was it, Fox?" He asked in his usual, high pitched voice.

"It was General Pepper calling to wish us well on our holidays. He was actually smiling and laughing. I was worried he has going to hire us again."

Slippy got a worried look on his amphibian face when he heard Pepper's name, but relaxed after hearing everything else. "Well, if he did, it would've been the fifth time he ruined our holidays!"

A smile crept onto my muzzle when I heard that. "Well, he's only ruined two of my time for relaxation. But it's good there are no outstanding requests, since all of us are on leave now."

Slippy fell into a trance as he announced what he would do at Katina. After listening to a few seconds of Slippy droning on about the beaches, I couldn't take any more of it.

I explained to Slippy that I was going to have some fun with Falco, but I don't think he heard me.

* * *

_A few minutes later_

As I approached Falco, I saw that he was in the middle of a game of checkers with Peppy. Not surprisingly, Peppy was winning. "King me." He said calmly, unaware that I had entered the room. Falco looked as if he would blast Peppy's head off.

"Hey Falco, do you want to lose against me instead of Peppy?" I knew this would get him going.

"I'll make you regret those words Fox!" he shouted, already furious that he was being beaten in checkers. "Armoury. Now." Wow, I pissed him off more than I thought I would.

"So, you would rather have a shooting contest than a dogfight with Arwings?"

"Actually, I would prefer that, but Slippy's taking the simulator apart to upgrade it. Toady will probably end up breaking it."

For once, Falco was right. But it seemed so long ago that he had started to work on it. "Jeez, you would think he'd be finished with it by now."

Peppy, who had been silent during the conflict, chose this time to speak up. "Slippy is almost done, but he told me that he needs to pick up some parts in Katina for it. In fact, he was about to tell you."

I sighed when I heard this. He must've forgotten all about it when he heard the announcement from ROB.

"All right then. Falco, you've got yourself a shoot-out. Peppy, are you coming down to watch?"

"Of course. It would be interesting to see how bad Falco handles losing to you again."

Falco muttered something incomprehensible upon hearing this, but I had a general idea on what it was.

* * *

_Near the Great Fox  
__On-board the Dragon  
__1130 hours_

Why was I doing this? I am a respected freelancer, and I'm going to kill Fox McCloud? How will I be able to live with myself if I go through with this? But then again, if I don't…

"Shaedra, you are coming up upon the Great Fox. It has not detected you." My ship's computer told me.

I was still thinking of the moral ramifications… Whatever I did, I would lose. Suicide was looking like a better option every second that passed.

My paw paused over the switch that would begin the operation. No matter how horrible this mission is, I must do it. I closed my eyes, and flipped it. I still wish that this were all a dream, but I know better.

"Stage One of objec- ZZZTTTTT!" "SHUT UP!" I couldn't stand the computer anymore, so I pulled the plug on it. It was emotionless in what it was saying. It didn't understand anything except what it was told.

Why can't life be simple?


End file.
